Jamais deux sans trois
by eric clutter
Summary: Suite du film Crow Zero 2 à ma façon. Lemon Genji/Serizawa.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiroshi Takahashi. La chanson vient du groupe KAT-TUN et est chantée par Tanaka Koki.**

_Jamais deux sans trois_

Ça y est, sa dernière année venait de se terminer. On pouvait au moins dire que l'ancien Boss de Suzuran avait su fêter dignement son départ en vainquant Rindaman. Il se rappelait même les mots d'un de ses compagnons avant son dernier combat :

« Je paris toi, alors perds pas. J'avais dis quelque chose comme ça non ?

- Hm, tu sais lire dans les pensées maintenant ?

- Disons qu'en ce qui te concerne tu es facile à déchiffrer Genji.

- Fermes-là Serizawa.

- Ah ah, d'accord, chef.

Les deux hommes, l'ancien et le nouveau Boss de Suzuran se trouvaient en ce moment dans la chambre de Genji. Ils étaient seul car ils ne souhaitaient pas être en compagnie de leurs hommes. Un petit moment en tête à tête pour les deux monstres du lycée n'était pas de refus, ils en avaient besoin. Ils étaient tous les deux torse nu sur le lit et Takiya fumait une clope tandis que Tamao paraissait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important en buvant sa cinquième bière.

« Alors, Suzuran c'est fini pour nous deux hein ?

- On dirait bien. »

Genji aspira et expira la fumée de sa cigarette l'air tranquille, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Serizawa.

« Quoi, ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Euh si, c'est juste que... la vie va être sacrément ennuyeuse à notre départ du lycée.

- C'est clair mais on y peut rien. On a fait notre temps à Suzuran.

- Raaaaaah ! Je n'y pensais pas avant mais on va devoir chercher du boulot !

- Pas obligatoirement. »

Tamao écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela et Takiya poursuivit son discours.

« Si je succède à mon père, la question est réglée et rien ne m'empêche de te prendre toi et les autres en tant qu'hommes pour m'assister. On n'est jamais trop nombreux chez les Yakuzas.

- Je croyais qu'être à la tête du clan de ta famille ne t'intéressait pas ?

- Au début oui, seul Suzuran était mon centre d'attention. J'ai beaucoup appris en voulant devenir le Boss et c'est ce qui m'a amené à longuement réfléchir à ce que je ferais après que je sois diplômé. »

Serizawa était franchement étonné du sérieux que montrait son camarade, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

« Ils ne pourront ou ne voudront pas forcément te rejoindre. Pas qu'ils ne te respectent pas ou te détestent mais le milieu des Yakuzas ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

- Je sais, j'essaierai quand même de les convaincre du mieux que je pourrais maintenant que je suis le Boss de Suzuran aux yeux de tous.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens visé ?

- Parce que c'est le cas sans doute.

- Ouais ta gueule et files-moi une clope.

- C'était ma dernière.

- Dans ce cas je vais me servir. »

_Secret point no shitataru shizuku, kuchiutsushi de hakobu ice. _

_Des gouttes ruissellent de ton point secret, je te passe la glace dans ma bouche._

Tamao posa sa bouteille sur une table et s'avança près de son chef et l'embrassa. Takiya ne bougea pas d'un pouce, alors que son compagnon approfondissait le baiser de manière significative. Il aspira une grande bouffée de fumée et quand le baiser se termina, Serizawa souffla l'air dans sa bouche sur le brun. Cela ne le dérangea en rien, la cigarette étant monnaie courante pour lui comme pour son amant.

« Tu veux le refaire ? On l'a pourtant déjà fait deux fois, tu n'es pas encore rassasié ?

- Jamais deux sans trois pauvre con !

- Enfoiré ! »

_Atsui nara isso nuijae ichimai zutsu, kimi no favorite style, face to face. _

_Si tu as chaud enlève tes vêtements un par un, ton style préféré, face à face._

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Boss de Suzuran soit de nouveau chaud bouillant. Le châtain le devina à la bosse qu'il sentait contre le pantalon de Genji alors que celui-ci venait de l'embrasser. Ils avaient tous les deux leur propre manière d'embrasser quelqu'un. Concernant Takiya, il ajoutait la langue à chaque fois et il le faisait super bien. En résumé, il embrassait comme un dieu mais ça il pouvait toujours crever pour que Serizawa le lui dise en face. Justement, pour Tamao, quand il donnait un baiser à une personne, il était plus agressif. On pouvait considérer ça comme normal quand on était appelé le monstre de Suzuran. Sa nature violente ressortait lorsqu'il se jetait aux lèvres d'une personne. Il mordait sans cesse et assez férocement. On avait l'impression qu'il voulait dévorer la personne à qui il donnait un baiser. Fort heureusement, Genji s'était habitué à cette facette de sa personnalité et avec le temps, Tamao s'était légèrement adouci.

_(Up, down, up, down) Up, down, up, down. (Kiss you, inside of you) Na~ _

_(De haut en bas, de haut en bas.) De haut en bas, de haut en bas. (Je t'embrasse, à l'intérieur de toi.) Na~_

Takiya recula doucement pour s'allonger sur le dos tout en tenant les mains de son amant qu'il fit glisser sur son torse en sueur. Serizawa caressait le torse de son amant de ses doigts. Genji faisait la même chose sauf qu'il utilisait ses mains. Ils s'étaient déjà touchés lors de leurs précédentes parties de baiser. Malgré ça, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frissonner quand ils sentaient les mains ou les doigts de leur amant défiler sur leur corps. Ils enlevèrent très rapidement leur pantalon ainsi que leur caleçon, de cette façon ils pouvaient poursuivre leurs ébats sans aucune entrave sur leur corps.

_(Kiss me, come here) Kiss me, come here. (You riding on me, feel good.) Feel good, baby. _

_(Embrasses-moi, viens-là.) Embrasses-moi, viens-là. (Tu me chevauches, on se sent bien.) On se sent bien, bébé._

Ils lièrent leur langue inlassablement et à de multiples reprises en se tenant par la taille. Le brun posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et rapprocha son corps du sien, le serrant très très fort. Une étreinte ajoutée à des petits baisers tout mignons donnaient une légère note de tendresse au moment présent. Souhaitant accélérer la cadence, le brun commença à caresser le pénis tout ramollo de son mec. Il le remua énergiquement d'une main et entreprit quelques jeux de langues avec son partenaire. Avec tout ça, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le pénis aussi bien entretenu ait une érection.

_You say « Give me some more. » chouhatsuteki, midara ni hageshiku koe wo kikasete._

_Tu me dis « Donnes-moi encore plus. » en me provoquant, j'entends ta voix sexy si perverse._

Genji était en train d'emplir le torse de son compagnon de baiser tout en laissant ses mains descendre le long de ses bras qu'il frôlait. Le châtain ébouriffa les cheveux de son partenaire en ne le dérangeant sous aucun prétexte alors qu'il le mangeait tout cru.

_Tsukiakari ga sasou kimi no body no line, nokezoraseta se mada owaranai. _

_Les courbes de ton corps invitent la lumière de la lune, le dos cambré, ce n'est pas fini._

Ils s'enlaçaient charnellement, la sueur résultant de leurs deux précédentes parties rendaient leur corps plus luisant et excitant aux yeux de celui qui le regardait fixement.

_Ikitai kimi no, naka ni hatetai, oboretatte iin ja nai ? _

_Je voudrais mourir, je veux jouir en toi, ce n'est pas bon d'être obscène ?_

Cette fois, Tamao reprit les rênes du moins temporairement. Il mit une main au paquet de son mec et le malaxa en continuant à l'embrasser avec la langue. Ils pouvaient s'échanger des baisers tout le temps de leurs ébats, ils adoraient ça et cela leur procurait un doux sentiment de bien-être.

_Soroi no ring, kasanaru yubi, kubi ni hawashita, shita wo karamasete. _

_Des anneaux assortis, des doigts entrelacés, des langues qui s'unissent, glissant sur la nuque de l'autre._

Takiya se leva et resta debout, le châtain s'avança et donna un coup de langue sur le membre de son mec. Tamao suça un bout du bas-ventre, tripota les couilles et masturba sa propre queue avec sa main. Genji trouvait qu'il était particulièrement doué comme toujours bien qu'il ne lui en toucha aucun mots. De simples gémissements mêlés à des pressions sur la tête de Serizawa pour que celui-ci suce une plus grosse partie du sexe de Takiya, voilà quoi se résumait l'action présente. Tamao ne se gêna pas pour mettre des petites tapettes au derrière de son amant en souriant sadiquement. Finalement, suite à de loooooooooooongs mouvements de frictions réalisés sur son bas-ventre, le châtain jouit le premier et arrêta au même moment sa fellation. Il s'apprêtait à lécher le sperme recouvrant sa main mais Genji l'empêcha de faire cela en amenant cette main près de sa bouche. Il suça l'un après l'autre chacun des doigts recouvert de semence et après il lécha la paume de la main de Tamao qui maintenant, était toute propre. Le châtain avait regardé son compagnon agir en demeurant parfaitement calme même si l'envie de lui sauter dessus lui avait traversé l'esprit.

_(Up, down, up, down) Up, down, up, down. (Kiss you, inside of you) Na~_

_(De haut en bas, de haut en bas.) De haut en bas, de haut en bas. (Je t'embrasse, à l'intérieur de toi.) Na~_

Le maître Seri tira son amant par un bras ce qui le fit tomber la tête la première sur le matelas. En deux temps trois mouvements, il sortit un préservatif, déchira l'emballage et le mit sur son sexe. Étant actuellement celui qui menait la danse, Serizawa ordonna à Genji de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il n'avait pas la patience de le préparer et comme il n'avait pas de lubrifiant, il choisit d'utiliser une bouteille de bière à la place. Il versa une partie de son contenu sur son entrejambe pour l'humidifier. Il reposa la bouteille dans un coin et il se glissa entièrement dans les fesses de Takiya. La queue brûlante de Tamao dans son cul, c'était tout bonnement divin, le summum de l'extase ! Le châtain était au bord de la surchauffe interne tellement l'intimité de Genji était brûlante, il s'en lécha les lèvres et reprit de plus belle ses allées et venues frénétiques.

_(Kiss me, come here) Kiss me, come here. (You riding on me, feel good.) Feel good, baby. _

_(Embrasses-moi, viens-là.) Embrasses-moi, viens-là. (Tu me chevauches, on se sent bien.) On se sent bien, bébé._

Fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que le monstre de Suzuran était à fond dans l'action. C'était pour ça que se préoccuper de l'état de son partenaire devait être la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait penser actuellement. A vrai dire, il en serait sûrement de même pour Genji si leur rôle se trouvait inversé, ce qui ne tardera pas à arriver. Pour le moment, Takiya se faisait défoncer l'arrière-train et il grogna de satisfaction plus d'une fois. Les mouvements de pénétration perdurèrent encore un peu pour enfin se terminer quand Tamao se retira. Ensuite, il ôta le préservatif et jouit une nouvelle fois sur le torse de son mec. Maintenant, Genji avait le champ libre pour la suite des évènements.

_You say « Give me some more. » chouhatsuteki, midara ni hageshiku koe wo kikasete._

_Tu me dis « Donnes-moi encore plus. » en me provoquant, j'entends ta voix sexy si perverse._

Le brun étira un peu sa main, pour la préparer à la suite des évènements. Dès l'instant où il arrêta ses craquements de doigts, le châtain prit la tête de Takiya et la rapprocha de son visage pour lui baiser le front. Comprenant là qu'il s'agissait d'un signe d'approbation, Genji s'exécuta en mettant trois doigts dans l'arrière-train du châtain. Tamao n'eut aucune grimace de douleur plutôt normal vu que ça faisait plus d'une fois cette nuit qu'il subissait ce traitement. D'ailleurs cela ne dura pas longtemps avant que son intérieur ne devienne glissant. Takiya passa un bref coup de main dans les cheveux de Serizawa pour les recoiffer et ils échangèrent un profond baiser.

_Tsukiakari ga sasou kimi no body no line, nokezoraseta se mada owaranai. _

_Les courbes de ton corps invitent la lumière de la lune, le dos cambré, ce n'est pas fini._

A son tour, le brun piqua un préservatif et après avoir déchiré l'emballage, il le colla sur son pénis. Il n'allait pas s'y prendre par quatre chemins, Genji souleva le corps de Serizawa et le fait s'empaler sur son sexe. Tamao passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et lui mordit férocement le cou, laissant une grosse marque de dent. Le châtain joua également avec les oreilles de Genji, il passa sa langue sur celle de gauche en la croquant sans trop appuyer sur ses dents. En revanche, l'autre eut droit à une grosse morsure où l'on put voir du sang couler. Takiya crissa des dents une seconde mais cela ne l'empêcha en rien de poursuivre ses va-et-vient en n'en profitant pour griffer le dos de son partenaire. « Merde, putain, fait chier, je prends un de ces pieds ! » Ces mots ressortaient souvent de la bouche de ces deux mecs qui étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

_Gurosu de hikaru lip, yubi wo soeta ude no river, jaa hajimeyou after party, subete ja nai demo dakitai. _

_Tes lèvres brillent avec du gloss, tes doigts délimitent la rivière de ta poitrine, commençons l'après-fête, ce n'est pas tout, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour._

Depuis leur première rencontre, Takiya avait considéré Serizawa comme une personne particulière. Il n'était pas question de coup de foudre, ce genre de trucs avec des paillettes roses et des cœurs partout était pour les gonzesses par pour lui. Il trouvait seulement que le châtain était... attirant et diablement viril lorsqu'il s'énervait ou qu'il combattait.

_Make you wet, baby, you say « Give me some more. » chouhatsuteki, midara ni hageshiku koe wo kikasete._

_Je vais te mouiller, bébé, tu me dis « Donnes-moi encore plus. » en me provoquant, j'entends ta voix sexy si perverse._

Le brun était tellement pris dans la passion de ses ébats avec le châtain qu'il laissa de côté une seconde son côté macho.

« Merde, tu es si sexy ! »

N'écoutant que ce que lui dictait ses pulsions, il se retira l'espace d'un instant et enleva le préservatif pour ensuite pénétrer de nouveau son compagnon.

« Et la capote ?

- Je veux te sentir réellement.

- Mais c'est sale.

- Et bien, salis-moi ! »

En fait, Tamao n'était absolument pas contre une telle idée.

_Tsukiakari ga sasou kimi no body no line, nokezoraseta se mada owaranai. _

_Les courbes de ton corps invitent la lumière de la lune, le dos cambré, ce n'est pas fini._

Les entrées et sorties du brun s'accélérèrent dans le but de satisfaire son partenaire qui en demandait plus, toujours plus. Il agrippa fermement les bras de son compagnon, joignit ses mains aux siennes ou l'embrassa à de multiples reprises. A la cadence d'un tambour battant, parfait ! On entendait Tamao grogner de plaisir sous les assauts répétés de son partenaire dans son derrière. Il était clair que la queue de Genji savait le contenter et qu'en matière de baise, il s'en tirait pas trop mal.

_You say « Give me some more. » chouhatsuteki, midara ni hageshiku koe wo kikasete._

_Tu me dis « Donnes-moi encore plus. » en me provoquant, j'entends ta voix sexy si perverse._

Genji ne prit même pas la peine de se retirer, il relâcha sa semence dans l'intimité de Tamao en poussant un long gémissement. Serizawa pinça les tétons de Takiya et lui caressa le visage pour l'aider à se détendre. Le brun tomba sur le corps de son mec, s'accordant le droit d'avoir une pause pour récupérer. Le châtain sentait le sperme qui coulait en lui mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, il avait l'habitude. Il se contenta de lever doucement la tête de son amant et de lui donner un baiser mais attention, SON style de baiser ! A peine ses lèvres furent-elles collées sur celles de Genji, qu'il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues afin de le rapprocher vers lui. Les langues se lièrent d'elles-mêmes dans un lien solide et inébranlable. Évidemment, Tamao n'allait pas se contenter que de ça. Toujours en cherchant à approfondir davantage le contact, il mordit plusieurs fois les lèvres de son partenaire. Heureusement, ces morsures n'étaient pas trop violentes contrairement à celles qu'il pouvait donner quand son côté monstre était en éveil. Ils eurent donc un VRAI baiser entre hommes qui n'était pas comme ceux qu'on pouvait voir la plupart du temps dans les films ou les dramas avec un simple contact des lèvres.

_Tsukiakari ga sasou kimi no body no line, nokezoraseta se mada owaranai. _

_Les courbes de ton corps invitent la lumière de la lune, le dos cambré, ce n'est pas fini. _

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se tapaient une bonne bière en souriant.

« Comptes sur moi pour pas te lâcher quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes le Boss même si tu n'es plus à Suzuran !

- Est-ce que j'ai déjà abandonné ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, et dans ton intérêt il vaut mieux que ça n'arrive jamais !

- Quoi tu veux te battre petit merdeux ? »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face en montrant un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Je te prends quand tu veux Serizawa !

- Tu l'as déjà fais trois fois, tu en veux encore ? Moi je m'en fous, mais je doute que tu tiennes jusqu'au bout.

- Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir, je vais tellement te mitrailler le cul que tu auras du mal à marcher droit pendant une semaine, non un mois !

- Je ne demande qu'à voir ça... chef ! »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé sur un ton limite moqueur qui avait pour seul but de faire craquer Takiya. Évidemment que Genji saura tenir tout le long de leurs ébats, Serizawa n'aurait pas pu reconnaître une personne comme étant son Boss si elle lâchait tout aussi facilement. Enfin, le châtain vouait des sentiments particuliers envers le brun depuis que celui-ci l'avait vaincu et donc, ces propos n'avaient de sens que pour Takiya. Ne sachant pas de quelles natures étaient ses sentiments, il avait préféré éviter un maximum Genji le temps de mettre un nom à ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité mais il se trouve que le brun lui avait demandé un jour de sortir avec lui. Aucun des hommes de Serizawa n'étaient présents sinon il aurait eu toutes les chances d'avoir une réponse négative. Ils ont eu quelques rendez-vous et couché plusieurs fois ensemble sauf que Tamao n'était encore encore sûr de rien sur ses sentiments. En plus, personne n'avait connaissance de ses rencontres secrètes avec Takiya. Qui plus est, à l'époque il était sincère en déclarant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le brun comme étant leur chef. Malgré tout, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer ces choses avec lui surtout que Genji semblait très heureux de le voir à chaque fois. Ce n'est qu'après une longue réflexion de plusieurs mois et en ayant constaté à quel point Takiya était sérieux aussi bien sur son rôle de Boss que d'amant qu'il comprit que Genji le rendait dingue dans tous les sens du terme. Et tout cela, il l'avait réalisé juste avant leur combat contre les membres d'Osen, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

_* Genji est un mec avec qui je dois rester, il a la force et le charisme d'un chef et plus encore. La moindre personne qui ose lever la main sur lui aura affaire à mes poings. *_

« Bon, je suppose que tu veux qu'on le refasse, Serizawa.

- Avec joie, mon salaud ! Tires-moi toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que je puisse plus me rappeler mon prénom. »

Là, c'était la limite, dire de telles paroles avec une voix aussi... ensorcelante. Le brun se jeta aux lèvres Tamao et ils tombèrent par terre en échangeant un long baiser. Au moment où ils écartèrent leurs lèvres, Serizawa ne pouvait qu'être enthousiasmée d'être parvenu à ses fins. En plus de ça, la vue d'un Genji d'humeur à continuer leurs longues parties de baise était loin d'être déplaisante.

« C'est toi qui l'a cherché, ne viens pas te plaindre après !

- Voyons pour qui me prends-tu connard, j'étais le Boss de Suzuran avant toi ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux sur cette dernière parole et mélangèrent leurs corps encore encore et encore, toute la nuit, jusqu'au petit jour.


End file.
